An Angel's Tears
by animegoddess
Summary: Kagome is captured, but by what?
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, it's my second fanfic-I hope you like it!!!  
  
  
"Kagome! We're read to go! Hurry it up!!"   
As always, Inu-Yash was as ready as ever to collect the rest of the Shikkon Jewel shards.   
"Geez!! I am changing!! Oh, and by the way, NO PEEKING YOU HENTAI!!"  
"Me? Peek at you? Ha. I would never."  
Inu-Yasha remained at a usual branch on a tree until he saw Kagome walking in out from the bushes.  
"Well Inu-Yasha? What do you think? I was going to save it for something more important, but my other clothes are still drenched from our last battle."  
Kagome was wearing a new kimono, not the same as Kikyo's, but this one made her look elegant and graceful. Inu-Yash observed her carefully.   
"I-its nice, I guess. Well, it looks good on you."  
"Thank you for being supportive, Inu-Yasha. Now can we go already?"  
"Yeah, get in the boat. I will be down in a second."  
"Ok."  
Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. He glanced ahead before going to make sure there was nothing in the way.  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked with worry.  
"Nope, just concerned about our journey, that's all."  
"But what's there to be concerned about?"  
"Well, for one thing, we have no idea where to go. We are, in fact, nomads as of now."  
"Well, you're lucky I didn't return home. Anyway, I'm sure we will encounter our enemy along the way like we always do. There's really nothing much to worry about. We already have half of the jewel."  
"There is, Kagome. Our last enemy was stronger than usual. It's not as easy as you think. Well, why should you worry? You don't do much to help!"  
"I do too. Don't you like my presence?"  
"…."  
"CAN WE GET A MOVE ON!?" Shippo and Myoga called anxiously in the boat, waiting.  
"Come on, Inu-Yash, lets go."  
"Right."   
They all headed through the river's current to see where it lead to.  
  
The day passed. Nothing interesting was found. Inu-Yasha and the rest of the crew stopped to rest for the night. Kagome looked up at the night sky. She looked at Inu-Yasha who was also looking at the stars.  
"What is it, Kagome?"  
"Inu-Yasha, I…"  
"You? Well? You what?"  
"I…, oh, never mind, you wouldn't understand."  
"What is it? Just tell me."  
"Its kinda embarrassing."  
"Come on, you can tell me. Are you cold? Come up here, let's talk. This may be the only time we get to do this."  
"Okay. One problem-- I can't get up there myself."  
"Come on my back."  
Inu-yasha came down from the tree and picked Kagome up. He held her in his arms as they sat together on the tree branch.  
"Inu-Yasha, I was thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About us."  
"What?"  
"If it weren't for the Shikkon jewel we wouldn't be here, together, like this. The jewel has brought something different between us."   
"Fate brought us here."  
"You understand?"  
"Yeah, of course I do. We are going through the same thing."  
"I just don't get it."  
"Get what?"  
"Sometimes you can be a whole different person."  
"I know. It's late. You should get some rest."  
"Can I stay here with you until morning?"  
"Yeah. I will guard you. I won't let anything harm you."  
"Thanks, Inu-Yasha."  
Kagome slept in Inu-Yasha's arms for the rest of the night.  
  
Morning came. The whole crew packed up.  
"Change of plans." Inu-Yasha said.  
"So what's the change?"  
"Instead of traveling though the river we will travel on land."  
"But that's tireing. Besides that, Miroku took my bike the last time we saw him. It would take half the time with it."  
"I know. But so far we haven't encountered anything yet, further more, we haven't found any of the Shikkon jewel that we already have."  
"I guess you have a point. Well, you're the captain."  
"Alright. Everyone gather their things. We will be heading south."  
  
Time passed. Nothing was found until….  
"Hey Kagome, do you see that?'  
"What?"  
"Look over there."  
A sparkle of light shown in what looked like a town.  
"Inu-Yasha, is that-"  
"Doesn't it look like a shard?"  
"Yeah. Let's head that way."  
The crew went towards the town. It was night when they arrived, but the sparkle shown just as bright against the black of night.   
"Hey, this place is completely empty!"  
"No people, nothing. Maybe it was deserted. What do you think Kagome?"  
"Everything looks so old yet well preserved. Hmm? Hey Shippo, where's Myoga?  
"I, I don't know." Shippo replied with nervousness in his voice. "He was here a minute ago. Can we get out of here, this place gives me the creeps…."  
"Kagome, let's just get the jewel and get out of here."  
Inu-Yasha turned around to face Kagome, but she was already walking towards the light. It came from what looked like a statue of an angel, but it was too bright for Inu-Yasha to tell. Kagome felt herself drawn…  
"Kagome, wait! Where are you going?"  
Kagome kept walking straight ahead. When she reached the statue, a flash of a brighter light hit Inu-Yasha and Shippo like a laser in their eyes. They were left unconscious for a while.  
"H-hey Shippo. What happened? Where are we?"  
"I don't remember a thing, Inu-Yasha."  
Inu-Yasha glanced around until his eyes met the statue of an angel. Suddenly he remembered everything. He walked closer.   
"Where's Kagome?" Inu-Yasha stared at the statue for a while until he noticed something different. He put his hands on the face of the statue.  
"Hey, this statue is crying, but, it can't be. It's crying blood! What, how…?"  
Inu-Yasha thought for a moment in silence. He thought of Kagome. He thought of that night she spent in his arms. He thought of the way she looked at his eyes. He thought about all the memories they had together.  
"Kagome, no…."  
  
  
Well people, that's all you get for now. I know that this whole thing is confusing, but you will understand it when I publish the continuations for this fanfic. Please review and tell me if you want the next part to it. Arigato!!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey peoples!!! This is the continuation for "An Angel's Tears"~~Hope you like it!!!!!  
  
  
"No…." Inu-Yasha stood in disbelief. "I just don't understand…what happened…."  
"Inu-Yasha-Kagome-"  
"….gone…."  
"I know how you feel, " said Shippo, trying to comfort him.  
"It's gone!!!!!! All of it!!!!!!!!"  
"Um, it's?????"  
"No, it can't be…."  
"Inu-Yasha, what the hell are you talking about?!"  
"The Shikkon jewel. What else?"  
"Well, what about Kagome?"  
"Kagome? But, but…"  
"YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THE SHIKKON JEWEL MORE THAN KAGOME??!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"But Kagome had the Shikkon jewel around her neck-well, the half of it at least. And when the light shown, it looked like I could see the other half. Of course we need to get Kagome back."  
"But you don't really care," Shippo said, "It's not the same."  
"Don't you understand? I care about me first. I'm my first priority. Yes, I know it's selfish, but when I get what I want, I have time for everything else."  
"Kagome will be heartbroken if she ever finds out you said that about her."  
"Heartbroken?"  
"Yes, you baka. Didn't you ever know she loves you?"  
"She loves….me…?"  
"Um, YEA. Don't you love her too?" Shippo's eyes became big an innocent."  
"Well…."  
"Well, what?"  
"I'll get back to you on that one. But we really should be worrying about where to go. Kagome's gone, the Shikkon Jewel is gone, and I know we're both tired. Why don't we get a bit of rest and then get back to work?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Shippo, don't give me that tone of voice. There's nothing we can do right now."  
"I know."  
"You wanna camp here or go to the nearest village?"  
"(I don't really want to camp out because this place freaks me out, but I want to see if something will happen to Kagome.)"  
"Hmmm? What was that? Speak up, Shippo. I can't hear you."  
"(Oh, never mind.) I think we should just camp out here, I guess."  
"Okay. Let's set things up. I'll get the firewood and you can set up the place for sleeping."  
"Uh, yeah. Sure. But-(are you just going to leave me alone?)"  
"But what?"  
"Umm, can I just go with you? I'm kinda scared of this place.'  
"Don't you think you should grow out of your fear for 'dark places'?"  
"It's not just dark places!!!!!! It's the really quiet ones and deserted ones"  
"Right. Fine then, come along. We have to do things fast if something else will happen out here."   
"Um, what is that 'something else'?  
"Well, there might be a clue to where the Shikk-I mean Kagome is."  
"I see. Well, let's get to work."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Shippo found firewood and began to make a fire. Shippo slept in a sleeping bag while Inu-Yasha went in a nearby tree.   
"Geez," said Inu-Yasha, "That Shippo won't do much good for when it counts. He'll probably run away if he sees an enemy."  
  
Inu-Yasha fell half asleep when he felt something bite his back and tear into his skin.  
"WHAT THE…."  
It was a tiny rat-looking creature. Inu-Yasha took a sharp branch off a tree and stabbed it effortlessly.   
"Oww. Hey, that really hurt. Stupid critter."  
Even though Inu-Yasha had rid of the rat-looking creature, pain still hurt through his back.  
"Shit. It must be poisonous. Oh well, it will heal in time. It's just a flesh wound."  
A small light shown through the dead creature that lay beside Inu-Yasha for studying.  
"Hmmm, could it be?" Inu-Yasha opened up the creature, dissecting it to see the source of the light, but it burned him.   
"Crap." Inu-Yasha dropped the creature to the ground where it continued to burn up.   
"What the hell was that? Where did that little flame come from?"  
"Inu-Yasha, are you talking to yourself? And get down from there. With this fire burning it might cause the tree to fall."  
"Shippo, I was just thinking out loud. Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Yes. I can't sleep."  
"Tch. Do me a favor and put out the fire before it burns us all."  
"But the only water we have is for drinking."  
"Use dirt you baka."  
"Okay, okay. Gimme a sec."  
  
After some time, the fire was put out, but something hard remained at the foot of the tree.  
"Oi. What's that?" Shippo observed carefully.  
"Oh…OH MY GOD!!!!!!! IT'S THE COMPLETE SHIKKON JEWEL!!!!!!!!!! NOW I CAN BE A DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"But, but where's Kagome?"  
"Oh….Kagome…..could she be…?"  
"NO!!!! Don't think like that. She's alive. I know it. Don't do anything to that jewel until we find her."  
"You mean if."  
"I mean WHEN."  
"But, I can't just let it sit there. I mean, what's the point of it if we can't use it? I mean, everything will be after it, and it might shatter again, and we will have to do this all over again."  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, the round figure became larger and larger until it was bigger than the tree that Inu-Yasha was on a while ago.  
"What the hell is going on?!!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed. He looked at the figure that grew to be enormous. It was sort of transparent, and a familiar figure stood inside of it, being part of the round obvious ball.  
"Kagome???!!!!!!!"  
  
Okay, I know this one was a little odd, but when you read the next one I will publish, you might understand this a little bit better. I haven't got through the half of it for you to understand it completely. Please review. Arigato!!!!   



End file.
